


I'll make time for you

by wheremylizardsat



Series: Haikyuu!! Dates [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Yamaguchi, Crying, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Supportive Tsukki, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yamaguchi feels useless, Yamaguchi is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheremylizardsat/pseuds/wheremylizardsat
Summary: Yamaguchi and Tsukki go see a movie. Yamaguchi cries, and it's not because of the movie.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! Dates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	I'll make time for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Haikyuu!! fic so I'm very inexperienced. I really love these dorks so I wanted to write something for them. Hope you enjoy!

It was getting dark. The team had stayed at practice a little longer than usual and were now cleaning up. Hinata and Kageyama were bringing the net in and everyone else was picking up the volleyballs.

When they were finished, Daichi locked the gym and they all started to head home. 

“Tsukki! Wait up!” Yamaguchi ran to catch up with his best friend, who slowed down a little and took off his headphones.

“Um, so practice was pretty hard today, huh?”

Tsukishima turned to respond to his friend. “I guess. Your jump float serve seems to be improving though.”

Yamaguchi blushed. “Oh! Thanks Tsukki! Your blocking was really good today too.”

The two walked in silence for a while until Yamaguchi spoke up again.

“Hey, do you wanna do something fun tomorrow after practice?”

“Together?” asked Tsukishima, looking confused.

“Well, um, yeah.”

“Like what?”

Yamaguchi stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Maybe we could go see a movie or something.”

Tsukishima said nothing. A long time passed.

“If you don’t want to, that’s okay,” said Yamaguchi sadly.

“No, that’s not it. It’s just, what movie would we see?”

Yamaguchi thought for a moment. 

“I hadn’t really thought of that. Sorry, Tsukki.”

“It doesn’t really matter. We can see what’s playing when we get there.”

Yamaguchi lit up. “Does that mean you’ll come?”

“Why not?”

“Okay! See you tomorrow Tsukki!” Yamaguchi turned left to go to his house. Tsukishima slid on his headphones and kept walking, the previous conversation still ringing in his ears. 

The next day after practice, Tsukishima waited outside of the gym while Yamaguchi finished talking to the upperclassmen. He finally finished and met Tsukishima outside.

“Sorry, Tsukki. I just had some questions I wanted to ask Daichi. Let’s go!”

The two boys walked to the movie theater and got in line to buy tickets.

It wasn’t crowded, since it was late afternoon on a Thursday, so they didn’t have to wait long.  
Tsukishima let Yamaguchi pick the movie and just hoped it wasn’t something stupid. They   
then got in line to buy popcorn.

“Tsukki, do you wanna get a large and share or…?” 

Tsukishima sighed. “I don’t care Yamaguchi, do what you want.”

“Okay. Sorry, Tsukki.”

“And stop apologizing.”

Yamaguchi turned bright red. “Sorry Tsu… ah.”

Tsukishima just shook his head, stifling a grin. Sometimes his best friend could be such an idiot.

Yamaguchi quickly bought the popcorn. The movie started in less than five minutes, so the   
boys walked quickly to the theater and found seats in the back row. 

The theater was mostly empty, except for what looked like a group of middle school girls and an elderly couple.

Tsukishima still had no idea what movie they were seeing. The credits started, and he reached to his right to grab a handful of popcorn, then settled in to watch the movie. 

The whole theater was quiet as the movie started. It was some cheesy movie about a girl who had to move away from her home because of her dad’s new job.  
Tsukishima had expected that much from Yamaguchi.

He sighed and reached for another handful of popcorn. His hand brushed Yamaguchi’s lightly and the other boy flinched away.

Tsukishima frowned, confused, then turned back to watch the movie. He put his arm on the armrest to the right to have better access to the popcorn and readjusted his glasses.

He looked over at Yamaguchi, who didn’t look very interested in the movie but had his eyes glued to the screen anyway. 

Tsukishima was quickly getting tired of the movie. He wanted to hang out with Yamaguchi, of course, but felt like there were better ways they could be spending their time. 

Yamaguchi looked incredibly uncomfortable and was squirming in his seat.

“Yamaguchi? Are you okay? Do you want to leave?” Tsukishima whispered.

“Ah. I’m fine, Tsukki.”

“Are you sure?”

Yamaguchi sniffed. “Yeah…”

Tsukishima noticed tears welling in his best friend’s eyes before Yamaguchi turned away to   
hide his face. 

Tsukishima gathered their things and gently led Yamaguchi out of the theater. 

“Tsukki…” 

“Shh. Wait until we’re outside.”

They stepped out of the building. The sun was setting and Tsukishima could see the tears rolling down Yamaguchi’s cheeks.

“Why are you crying? Was the movie really that bad?”

“No, I… I dunno, Tsukki.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? You’re crying for a reason, spit it out.”

Yamaguchi wiped his nose. “Well, I was talking to Daichi after practice, and he said I might be able to play in a real game soon, and I realized I… I’m the only first year who hasn’t done anything for the team yet. The rest of the first years are all so good, especially you, Tsukki, and well, I’m nothing. And not just in volleyball. In general. I can’t do anything right, I annoy everybody, I’m a crybaby…”

“Tadashi.” Tsukishima firmly put his hands on his friend’s shoulders.

Yamaguchi’s breath caught in his throat and he stopped ranting. 

Tsukishima kept talking.

“Tadashi, you’ve been my best friend, my only friend, for as long as I can remember, and you’ve always meant something to me. You’re not useless. Not at all. Ever since we were kids, you’ve been kind, and supportive, you’ve stuck with me all these years even though I’m a pain   
in the neck-”

“Tsukki, you’re not…”

“Shut up. I am. What I’m saying is that you have so much strength and courage, and I see it every day: you stay late to practice serving, stay up all night to study for school and support me the next day even though you’re tired. You try so hard and you still manage to make time   
for jerks like me in your life. And honestly, I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t.” 

Yamaguchi relaxed, a small smile spreading across his face.

“Tsukki, don’t worry. I’ll always make time for you.”

His face turned pink. Tsukishima smiled, then turned serious.

“Don’t ever talk trash about yourself again or I’ll hit you, alright?”

Yamaguchi giggled. “You wouldn’t.”

“Maybe I would. Anyways, I’m kinda curious about what happened at the end of that movie.   
We’ll have to watch it again sometime.”

Yamaguchi swatted him. The two started walking home. 

It was very dark by now and they had to squint to see where they were going.  
Tsukishima walked with Yamaguchi all the way to his house.

On the doorstep, the two stood face to face, unsure what to say next. Tsukishima coughed.

“Well, see you tomorrow, Yamaguchi.” He turned to go, but Yamaguchi grabbed his wrist.

Tsukishima turned back around, confused. Yamaguchi stood up on his tiptoes and softly pressed his lips to Tsukishima’s cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispered in his best friend's ear before going inside his house and closing the door.

Tsukishima smirked. Everything was going to be fine. He put on his headphones and continued on home.


End file.
